mogapediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Pariapuria/Ethologie
In-Game Information ??? Taxonomy Pariapuria retains almost all features of a true wyvern save for its wings. It can run on all fours and still fly, or more accurately glide, great distances. Pariapuria shares many physical similarities with amphibians. Before it spits out rocks it eats, its neck expands (much like a frog). It also has webbed feet, thus showing that it is probably a very good swimmer. One can only assume that the large finned tail is also used for this purpose. However despite all of this, people have rarely seen these wyverns in water. Habitat Range Pariapuria seem to stick close to the arid Canyon. They seems to thrive in these areas, due to the many caves it can go to rest, as well as the many different prey that inhabit the canyons. Since the Pariapuria is a very heavy eater, it is beneficial to have many different types of prey for it to feed on. Because of its amphibious nature, it would also enjoy the wet caves that are abundant in the canyons. However recently Pariapuria have been sighted inhabiting the Highland swimming in its rivers and lakes along with Tide Island mangrove swamps. This shows that these wyverns are more widespread than previously thought and that they have a tolerance of saltwater. Ecological Niche The Pariapuria are very indiscriminate predators that'll feed on anything they can overpower. Their known prey are Apceros, Genprey, Erupe, Mosswine, Remobra, Burukku, and multiple species of fish. When traveling to the Tide Island the wyverns will prey upon Yian Kut-Ku, Yian Kut-Ku Bleu, Gogomoa, and juvenile Taikun Zamuza as adults are much too powerul and dangerous. The flying wyvern Meraginasu is a major and dangerous competitor to the Pariapuria within the caverns of the Tide Island. Pariapuria will mostly attack their prey by ambushing them from the water's edge and pulling them to deeper water. Few creatures rarely escape as once a Pariapuria bites down on its chosen prey it is near impossible getting the wyvern to let go. Despite being powerful predators themselves Pariapuria coexsist with equally dangerous creatures such as Tigrex, Berukyurosu, Dyuragaura, Gurenzeburu, Rajang, Kuarusepusu, Rathian, Espinas Orange, and Hyujikiki. Though Pariapuria have been found with Rathian,Rajang and various other monster body parts in their stomach. Biological Adaptations Pariapuria are a very remarkable species. They have evolved past a scaly exterior to a more porous skin that excretes mucus. This is probably to help it swim and still be able to compete with the heat of the Canyon and to avoid being caught in a hunter's traps. Pariapurias wings are strong forelimbs much like those of the Tigrex. This allows Pariapuria to run much more efficiently than other wyverns such as Rathalos, which are prone to tripping and poor maneuverability on ground. Even though the Pariapuria is large, it can achieve great running speeds. However, when its stomach becomes full it becomes very sluggish. Pariapuria's forearms still retain wings, which it can use to glide from high elevations, Fly for a very short distance,or ride updrafts for greater distance. It is also speculated that the Pariapuria also uses these wings to aid in its swimming. One of the many unusual things about this wyvern is its intense appetite. It is constantly hungry, which is shown by the saliva that is constantly dripping from its mouth. It is said that the Pariapuria can eat anything, and never become full. When it is overblown with food, it becomes sluggish and extremely ill. This makes it an easy target for hunters. This will only last for a short time, as it will either digest this food with its deadly stomach acid, or expel the food as a ranged attack. The stomach acids of a Pariapuria are so powerful hat once a Pariapuria dies its own stomach acid get loose and digest the creatures own body. This allows Pariapuria to digest almost anything it eats. Some Pariapuria are known to take advantage of certain food they eat such as large amounts of poisonous food they eat. They will regurgitate stomach juices filled with these poisons and coat them selves with it and ram into prey and predators. Behavior Pariapuria are very voracious hunters, which will eat anything put in front of it. They will even try to eat other wyverns if they get in their way, often stunned and thwarted by the electric personality of the Berukyurosu. It is speculated that when the monster smells food it salivates dramatically and becomes enraged. When it is bloated and becomes sluggish, it tends to walk away from hunters and try to keep from throwing up. This is also similar to the Espinas, which tends to avoid confrontation until enraged. The only thing that will change this mentality is if it eats too much and becomes sick. It will then simply regurgitate its meal and then run off to find more. Pariapuria are not known to be social creatures, as given their immense appetite, they would end up running out of food very quickly. They may even attempt to eat one another if the food become scarce. Catégorie:Grand monstre Catégorie:Ébauche en:Pariapuria Ecology